


Who do you think you are?

by EquineDork



Category: Star Stable
Genre: Accidental Kissing, Affection, Conflict, Emotional, F/F, Light Angst, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 19:05:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19797118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EquineDork/pseuds/EquineDork
Summary: Bambi bickers with Anne- but things soon take an unexpected turn.





	Who do you think you are?

**Author's Note:**

> Didn't see this coming. It's a bit of a cliche- very predictable in terms of plot. Im really bad at writing characters that arent my own, so please understand if my Anne isn't on point. Feel free to contact me with (gentle) tips and suggestions on tumblr. Thanks dudes c:

“I get it! You’ve been through a massive ordeal that I couldn’t even begin to understand, but that doesn’t give you the right to talk down to me like that!” Bambi retorted to Anne, Both girls marching down a dirt road with one another. Bambi pointed her finger at Anne’s pink glowing eyes, her face maintained a harsh scowl. Both were on the brink of tears, having been barking words fueled with apparent hatred and bitterness for the past few minutes. 

“My comment was fair.” Anne responded calmly- speaking through grit teeth as she forced herself to regain her composure. Her eyes closed, smug, she would be the bigger person in this situation again. She held her anger because she could- and also because she lacked the energy for it lately, and also because she knew it would drive the blonde utterly crazy.

Bambi fumed, messy sea of curls practically standing on end. Her blood clearly boiling. “There is /nothing/ wrong with my riding style.” Bambi hissed, eager to get the last word.  
“All I said was that you need to spend a little more time out here. Honestly- sometimes even Jacob looks better at what he does than you do.” Anne replied, leaning under a lamp post. Arms folded. 

The 6 of them had spent the day together- hanging out and generally having a good time, but something had been said that hadn’t been sitting well with Bambi all day; they were supposed to be friends right? What a comment to make before you even knew a person- perhaps she was going a little far though. She’d heard so much about Anne, and things had been so tranquil and lax up until now. The quiet mourning season has truly hit a peak. The rest of the soul-riders remained unaware of this negative energy growing between the two blondes- but hopefully it wouldn’t last. Surely it couldn’t. They could grow and recover from this. They weren’t intended to be enemies forever.

Bambi had dragged Anne to once side once the rest of their friends had dispersed and the sky had grown dark. Only the sound of a gentle breeze and the rustle of wheat in the sea of fields around them could be heard- though their voices carried far, causing woodland creatures to stir and flee. 

“You know- … You know why that’s impossible for me Anne!” Bambi hiccuped a little, was she to be the first to break this time? It wasn’t the first time they’d bickered quite this hard.  
“I’m just, i’m so torn okay? I’m working so hard. My parents expect so much of me..” She mumbled on. Bringing a hand to her face. Anne fell still and silent, brows furrowed. Mouth shutting as she watched Bambi’s silhouette embrace itself and hanging it’s head.

“I’m the ‘gifted’ one.. My parents have worked so hard to help me get to where I am- I can’t let them down. Even Jacob expects so much of me now. I just… It’s too much, I can’t keep going on like this- but the scholarships, and- and the ballet- the performances, training, riding, my part time job-” The floodgates had been opened. Bambi was about to sit in the dirt, but manicured hands caught her.

Hands under the arms held her in close to a slender body. A pink scarred face beside hers, chins on either shoulder. Her hug was firm and impolite.  
“Not on the ground. You’ll get your lovely dress dirty.” Anne commented quietly. “Stop this crying. It’s most unbecoming of a girl like you.” 

“I’m sorry for shouting” Bambi blubbed pathetically, submitting herself to Anne entirely. “That’s better. You’re forgiven. Next time, maybe listen to my advice and don’t overthink yourself into a corner.” Anne responded quietly. A warmth began to grow between their bodies. She still hadn’t let go. Bambi returned the hug and clung onto anne tightly with an exhausted, needy grip. 

Anne finally held Bambi at arms length, staring her at the face. He own twisted into a slight look of disgust. Black eyeliner running down her face, Lipstick smeared. This girl had to invest in pricier brands if she was going to cry this much all the time. “You’re a mess.” Anne commented bluntly. Bambi said nothing. “All I meant by what I said, is that you need to take your partnership with your horse more seriously. You saved me. And I’ll never forget that. But I had no idea just how little time you worked with Glory. He deserves better and you know it.” Anne continued, face still stern. 

Bambi said nothing, glancing downward and giving a final sniffle. 

Anne continued to trace those details on the blonde’s face with her eyes. A pair of pink eyes looked back at her single one. Anne slowly brought a thumb to Bambi’s cheeks, slowly wiping wet black salt off of her freckles. Bambi stiffened under Anne’s touch, lips parted slightly. Anne didn’t stop at her eyes, taking Bambi by surprise, she also traced her thumb over her bottom lip- pushing the soft flesh down and to the side, exposing pearly white teeth- one of those canines had a chip. She wondered how that happened for just a moment.

Anne turned her thumb over and looked at the red smear. “Horrible, awful quality. I must take you shopping one day. I'm sure I can find something better, even within your budget.”.

Anne spoke again eventually, still staring at the lipstick on her thumb. But then, all of a sudden, Bambi closed the space between there faces. No hesitation, her lips met with Anne’s with no prior warning, returning a similarly sickening feeling of surprise that Bambi had felt when that thumb had passed over her lip. Anne held bambi’s body an unfriendly foot away from hers- but her hands grew warm and weak- and eventually they wilted, and they melted into one another. The kiss lasted a while, Anne’s sounds of complaint didn’t take long to fall quiet, switching in tone to something with a little more longing. 

Bambi had Anne with her back to the lamppost. It was a good thing it was so late- there was nobody but wheat and horses for an acceptable distance. Bambi hadn’t even realised she’d felt so strongly about Anne- she didn’t think it was possible for her to feel so strongly about anybody. Not like this, not that tingly feeling in her chest and throat. Bambi didn't fall in love easily and she had the shirt to prove it. “You’re beautiful.” Bambi broke the kiss for just a moment, muttering breathlessly, before she could inhale, Anne had taken her mouth again, hands bunched up in Bambi’s messy curls, practically tugging on handfuls of thick, lush hair. Bambi’s hands had no idea what to do with themselves, roaming Anne’s back- and eventually settling at the waistband of her pants. They didn’t delve and further than that, and remained sitting at her lower back.

Their lips worked meekly for a moment, what had started out as intense and unpredictable started to simmer into reluctant touches, that were unsure of how they wanted to progress. Bambi had been the culprit that caused the descent into nothingness- and Anne wasn’t having any of it. Not yet. The kiss broke without warning, and just as quickly, teeth and lips met the skin of the area between Bambi’s neck and shoulder. Anne bit down hard, drawing an equally as loud noise from Bambi. Bambi squeezed and clawed at Anne’s back.

Bambi said nothing- wondering where she intended to go from there, but from that point, she stopped and came to look into Bambi’s eyes again. They glittered under the streetlight above them, her scars responding with a similar light show. “...you’re beautiful.” Anne replied bluntly. Bambi said nothing.

“I...I don’t know what came over me. I’m sorry.” Bambi started, staring towards their feet with guilt in her eyes. Anne stroked a strand of blonde hair out of Bambi’s face. “Don’t apologise.” Anne started. “...It’s… been so long. I just didn’t expect it from somebody like you.”

“...I didn't either.” Bambi replied, Lacing her warm hand into Anne’s cold fingers. Anne’s touch was yet again, reluctant and unsure, but soon enough she squeezed back.


End file.
